Un día en las aguas termales
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Ellos sabian que era el momento perfecto para aceptar sus sentimientos. [[Aceptando el reto de Nikko Hyuga para un Drabble de ésta pareja]] [NaLi] [Lemon]


**¡Hola queridos lectores! Acá yo de nuevo con éste enfermo y retorcido reto que hice con mi querido amigo: Nikko Hyuga.**

**Es un Drabble NaLi, ya que es de mis parejas preferidas de todo FT.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo sólo hago lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Un día en las aguas termales.**_

* * *

Se encontraban en las aguas termales, eran sólo ellos dos: Natsu y Lisanna, sin nadie más que los interrumpiera ya que su hermana se había ido a "jugar" con su compañero, entonces un muy nervioso Natsu decidió iniciar la conversación.

-L... L... Lisanna, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Podemos esperar si quieres.

-Estoy más que segura Natsu, siento que tú eres la persona ideal ya que cuando te conocí supe que no fue un capricho de Mira-nee para que saliera con alguien, si no, que más bien, fue cosa del destino el que ambos estemos justo en éste instante decidiendo una parte importante de nuestras vidas.- Concluyó la albina.

-Muy bien, si es tu deseo entonces que así sea.- La tomó de la mano y se la llevo a uno de los baños privados que tenían en las termales.

Llegaron a los baños y lo que vieron los dejo con los ojos como platos, más que baño parecía una habitación de lujo; tenía su propia regadera, cama, televisión, hasta tenía una cocina. Lisanna decidió tomar iniciativa, le plantó un beso en los labios tan apasionado y dulce, Natsu respondió el beso y comenzó a ponerse cada vez más tenso el ambiente.

La tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y la tumbó en la cama, la siguió besando y fue bajando los besos, primero la clavícula, después bajo a los pechos tan abultados que tenía, le ayudo el que sólo llevara sostén y unas bragas, debido a que les pidieron ir vestidos así a las termales, le quito el sostén y comenzó a succionarle uno de los pezones, Lisanna se retorcía de placer y sólo gemía pidiendo más, Natsu cada vez más excitado comenzó a succionar más fuerte debido a los gritos de su compañera, después de jugar un rato con sus pezones decidió bajar un poco más y llegó a su vientre, comenzó a morderla y lamerla, ella sólo seguía retorciéndose por el gran placer que sentía.

Ahora era el turno de Lisanna de tomar el control, lo agarro por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, comenzó a darle unos exquisitos besos en el cuello y uno que otro chupete que le dejaron marca, ahora quien se estaba retorciendo de placer era Natsu; comenzaba a darle unos besos tiernos y luego se volvían más intensos, bajo hasta su bóxer y perfectamente cómo se notaba su bulto a pesar de las ropas, ella sólo se relamió los bigotes, le bajó la ropa y comenzó a succionar el pene de su compañero, Natsu sólo hacia muecas de placer y unos ruidos que sólo Mavis sabe que eran, lo masajeaba y lo besaba, continuaron así por un buen rato, cuando él decidió que ya era hora, volteó a su amante y la puso debajo de ella, le abrió las piernas y colocó su miembro en la entrada de ella, la volteo a ver y con la mirada le preguntó si estaba lista; ésta sólo asintió.

Poco a poco fue entrando y sentía como una ligera humedad inundaba su ser a la vez que ella sentía un intruso entrando a ella, hasta que al fin llegó a su destino y atravesó la barrera de la virginidad de ambos, Lisanna soltó una lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía, Natsu un poco asustado, la miró y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Lisanna sólo asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara y que podía continuar, dicho esto él comenzó a moverse en un ritmo semi-lento para no lastimarla tanto, ya que era una experiencia nueva para ambos, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, la tomó por la cintura y ella se amarró con sus piernas a él, para poder sentir más, el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer y aumentaron la velocidad de los "ataques", se movían de un lado para otro, de arriba hacia abajo y en todas las direcciones físicamente posibles, como era una nueva experiencia, ambos sintieron que ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, se dieron un profundo beso y ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, ella sintió como un liquido caliente y espeso entraba a su ser y él no sentía más que placer, ya que las paredes vaginales de su amante se contraían con cada eyaculación que hacía y eso lo excitaba aún más, al fin cuando terminaron, se separaron se dieron un beso y limpiaron todo.

-Gracias por permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida.- Le dijo el de cabello pelirosa.

-Yo te agradezco a ti, ya que eres la persona más amable y tierna que haya conocido en mi vida, te agradezco el haberme dado ésta experiencia y espero que no sea la última.- Le dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa.

Ella aún sentía dolor, ya que fue su primera vez, pero también se sentía feliz, ya que la compartió con la persona que ella más ama: su amado Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les causo tanto asco que me vomitaran? Les recuerdo que éste es un reto entre mi querido amigo y yo, así que son de gran importancia sus sexys Reviews, tanto para mí como para él.**

**Recuerden dejar sus sexys Reviews queridos lectores ;)**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
